1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a placement rack on a baby cart, to the effect to include a placement basket on the baby cart that is supported by a movable placement basket support, so that when the user pulls the placement basket support, the placement basket support is rotated downwards to increase a space to accommodate the entry of the incoming article.
2. Description of Prior Art
Parents use baby carts to carry their babies or young children when they go on an outdoor trip. For that purpose, they have to bring along necessary items for the care of babies. When parents are on a shopping trip, they would carry their purchases on the baby cart, in order to reduce their burdens. Therefore, the conventional baby cart is equipped with a placement basket to enable placing of baby items thereon.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional baby cart 1 comprises a frame 11 and a seat fabric 12, wherein the rear extension of the seat lever 13 on the frame 11 serves to support the placement basket 14, to facilitate the user to place the article in the basket 14.
As described above of the structure of conventional placement basket 14 for a baby cart 1, since the accommodating space of the placement basket 14 is normally disposed under the seat, and the placement basket 14 is supported by an extended tube fixed onto the unit, resulting in inconvenience because of the limited space (the range marked ‘a’ in the figure) when the user is trying to place articles therein, when the back tube 15 on the baby cart frame 11 is inclined.